Because of a star
by 8027lover7280
Summary: Written for IlYamaTsuna7227li's Christmas Challenge. Tsuna is forced to go shopping for a star for the Christmas tree and Yamamoto tags along. The trouble begins when the star gets stolen and Tsuna has to get it back…8027 and slight 7280/ 8072


**Title: Because of a Star**

**Summary: Written for IlYamaTsuna7227li's Christmas Challenge. Tsuna is forced to go shopping for a star for the Christmas tree and Yamamoto tags along. The trouble begins when the star gets stolen and Tsuna has to get it back…8027 and slight 7280/ 8072**

**I'm sorry in advance if it deviates from the main plot...a lot.  
**

**Well...this is my first fanfic and was made for a challenge I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"TSUUUUUUNA!"

"Tsu-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

The aforementioned boy opened his eyes blearily as he heard his name being called several times. Before he could do anything else, the door to his room was slammed open and in ran three little kids.

"Fuuta! I-pin! Lambo!" Tsuna sat up quickly as he saw danger approaching in the form of a 5-year-old in a cow suit.

"Tsuna-nii, good morning." Fuuta greeted happily, ignoring the fact that the brunet had fallen off the floor to avoid several pink grenades thrown at him. "Ne, Tsuna-nii, do you know what day is it today?"

"Itte, itte, itte!" Tsuna muttered as he blinked away the tears "…ummm-"

"I-pin knows! It's 24th! Christmas Eve!" The Chinese girl chirped in as she entered the room excitedly before bowing politely at Tsuna.

"Oh, right…"

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-sama has-" Lambo started before he was knocked over by Reborn.

"Tch. Noisy…" He muttered darkly.

"R-Reborn! What are you doing?!" Tsuna exclaimed as he reached over to the hurt Bovino. "Lambo are you alright?"

"Must…hold it…"Lambo said, tears threatening to spill.

"Geez, Reborn did you really have to do- Reborn?" Tsuna said as he consoled the poor kid; at the persisting silence he looked around in confusion only to find his tutor gone. Sighing tiredly, he managed to stop Lambo's crying —with help from the ranking prince— and turned to said kid. "Fuuta, did you all come to tell me something?"

"Yes, it's urgent that you come down immediately!" The mafia ranking prince said with glistening eyes. Tsuna sighed and took a moment to stretch his worn-out body. "Tsuna-nii! Hurry up!"

"Hai, hai" Tsuna said as he started going down the flight of stairs.

As it turned out, Nana and the kids were putting up the Christmas tree —that Reborn had made Tsuna cut down and bring— and had already finished with the decorations and ornaments except for a single detail: there was no star to put on top.

And so, the worn out teen was hushed out of his own house with instructions to buy one. ("But Reborn, the stores must be closed by now!" "Shut up and go already Dame-Tsuna, there must be something.")

* * *

As Tsuna was walking down the street hugging himself in the freezing morning —Reborn hadn't allowed Tsuna to get properly dressed to go out— he suddenly felt a warm fabric enveloping his neck. Jumping in surprised, he made a squeal-like noise (which embarrassed him greatly) in between the chattering of his teeth.

"Hey, aren't you cold?" Came Yamamoto's voice as said teen's hands slipped from the blue scarf he had wrapped around his Boss, and brought an arm around the other's thin shoulders. "Geez Tsuna, you're freezing!"

"Y-Ya-Yamamoto-kun!"

"What'cha doing out in the cold in those shorts?"

"A-ah, you see…" Tsuna explained briefly exactly why he was outside, alone, and cold. As usual, Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly, thought Reborn was a funny kid and…made Tsuna's heart skip a beat.

As usual.

"Hey, mind if I tag along?"

"N-not at all!" Tsuna said happily and promptly sneezed.

"But first, let's go to my house, I'm sure I can lend you something. You told me the baby wouldn't let you in, right?" Tsuna nodded. "So let's go!"

* * *

After reaching the Yamamoto household, Tsuna was offered a warm tea almost immediately as the younger Yamamoto went to fetch some clothes.

"So you're out for a tree topper, huh? It's quite cold, you should have brought something warmer though" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was saying and Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Hahaha, let me tell you of a good shop nearby…"

As his father kept Tsuna company and gave suggestions, teen Yamamoto was up in his room, trying to find something that would fit Tsuna.

_Hmm…this is the smallest I've found but it's a bit big for him… _Yamamoto was thinking as he eyed the smallest clothes available. He pictured how Tsuna would look in them and chuckled. _Oh well, it'll have to do!_

* * *

"Say, Yamamoto-kun, are you not going to celebrate Christmas?" Tsuna asked curiously as they were walking to the outside again. Tsuna was wearing a dark orange sweatshirt with a matching pair of pants which were obviously too large for him.

"Why do you say that?"

"W-well I didn't see any decorations so I thought…"

"Ahaha I see, well actually Pops and I just put a tree and have a nice dinner, nothing too flashy because my old man's always working so this season gives him a break. Also it was always Mom who put up the rest of the decoration…" Yamamoto added softly and Tsuna felt guilty.

"I-I-I'm sorry Y-Yamamoto-kun!"

"Eh? What for?" Yamamoto said, thoroughly confused. Tsuna just kept silent with his lips tensed. Yamamoto stopped walking and tilted his head sideways, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Yama-?"

"Thanks Tsuna." He simply said as he ruffled his friend's hair. He felt happy that Tsuna was being considerate, even though he didn't have to. "But don't worry!"

"Eh?" Tsuna said intelligently and Yamamoto laughed it off.

"Now that I think about it, we haven't put our tree up. It's usually up by beginnings of the month." Yamamoto said a few minutes later, as the teens kept their walk to the shop. _And you notice now? _Tsuna wanted to say as he turned to his Rain guardian in amused exasperation.

Before either of them could voice any other comment, Tsuna tripped and fell flat to the floor.

"Ah! Tsuna you okay?" Yamamoto asked as he helped the brunet up. Tsuna accepted the help gratefully but jumped slightly when he stood up. He pulled his shirt and from the inside fell a small bunch of snow.

"Man, and I was just getting warm-" Tsuna started as he shivered and suddenly he found himself very warm. He blinked twice as his mind processed the situation.

"Haha, surely you're warmer now?" Yamamoto breathed in his face, a cheery grin pasted on his face. Tsuna's mind caught up with the moment as well as a steady blush.

Yamamoto was hugging him.

And this wasn't a dream.

Yamamoto was _really _hugging _him_.

Yamamoto then used one arm to rub Tsuna's back in an energetic fashion and before either of them wanted to, the baseball jock let go of Tsuna and continued walking.

"Let's keep moving Tsuna!" Said brunet fought back the blush as he followed him, unaware of the blushing —although happy— face of Yamamoto.

* * *

"Ooof!" Tsuna had tripped once again with the overly-long pants he had borrowed. Before he hit the cold ground, Yamamoto —who was already prepared this time— pulled the brunet back by pulling on the jacket.

"Hahaha, careful there Tsuna!"

"S-sorry Yamamoto!" Tsuna said as he hurried to fold the end of the pants once again.

"It's alright Tsuna! Look, we've arrived!" And sure enough, in front of them stood a somewhat small mall, practically hidden by a huge crowd. Before Tsuna could even start suggesting finding someplace with less people he was suddenly yanked by the hand towards the mob of people by a happy-go-lucky teen.

After what seemed like hours of squishing between people Tsuna managed to get a quite big star with an orange hue around it that he liked. He had also gotten a small baseball-themed decoration behind Yamamoto's back as a gift.

* * *

Yamamoto decided to stop by a meat bun stand and bought one for himself as well as for Tsuna. The small vendor clad in red bowed at them as farewell and when Tsuna looked back one last time, he was gone.

'_Weird…' _Tsuna thought nervously and inched closer to Yamamoto by instinct. Yamamoto already had his arm around him as usual so he peered down curiously as he felt Tsuna shift closer.

"Tsuna?" Startled, the brunet looked up to meet curious amber eyes and he shook his head, trying to say it was nothing.

They had stopped to eat at a public bench and Tsuna glanced back once more, in time to see a small monkey running off, a star tree topper in his tail. It looked a lot like the one he had…

Nervously, he searched in his pocket for the bought items but:

"Geh! The star! It's not here!" Tsuna exclaimed with dread as he checked himself once again.

"Tsuna, look!" Yamamoto had finally spotted the little monkey, who wagged its tail as if to catch their attention and proceeded to give the stolen tree topper to a red-robed infant. Said baby sighed softly as he took off, towards the meeting point.

_Reborn, did you really need all this theatrics? _Fon thought as he effortlessly kept ahead of the pursuing teens. _Why was I even recruited anyways?_

At long last, Fon spotted his old friend and quickly tossed the decoration over to him; the panting teens, finally arriving at the scene, saw Fon rushing off and a mysterious _someone _holding their star.

_But that's…_Tsuna thought as he squinted at the moustache'd* infant in front of them. _HIIE It's Reborn!_

"I'm sorry sir, but could you give the star back?" Yamamoto said good-naturedly apparently unaware he was treating with Reborn. The disguised infant turned to look at them both before a mischievous smile spread on his face.

"Come get it." He said, jumping backwards as two missiles came rushing towards the teens. Yamamoto's carefree smile got wiped as his eyes narrowed and he quickly lunged towards the brunet to protect him.

Both of them landed heavily on the floor and the missiles exploded right besides them. A sticky orange substance from the explosion landed on Tsuna.

"Reborn! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tsuna demanded half-angry, half scared witlessly as he wiped the strange fluid.

"Ohoho, I have no idea who you're talking to. My name is Nrober!" The infant lied happily. Tsuna groaned in frustration. '_That's the worst name 'til now! What can you possibly want this time!... Geh, it tastes weird!' _Tsuna had gotten the sticky stuff into his mouth by accident. He turned to look at Yamamoto —who had surprisingly not a gram of said stuff— who was looking at something behind him in mild surprise. The brunet twisted his head to see what had surprised Yamamoto and let out a shriek.

The strange orange substance had started moving on its own and was regrouping, slowly but surely into an amorphous pillar. Tsuna rubbed his eyes thinking that maybe his eyes were fooling him.

But when he opened his eyes again, the sight was quite different.

In front of them was…Tsuna.

"Wha-?" Tsuna chocked out as an orange-tinted copy of himself suddenly appeared in place of the same colored pillar. He stared at it in disbelief as it gained color, losing the orange; except in the eyes, now resembled Tsuna in HDWM.

"Catch." Reborn simply said as he carelessly tossed the tree topper to the strange apparition. The Tsuna-copy caught it in an off-handedly fashion as he turned his gaze on the fallen teens.

The Tsuna-copy blinked at them and quickly launched himself forward. Before either of the teens could properly react at the strange scene in front of them, the Tsuna-copy scooped up the baseball fanatic —with no apparent effort— successfully removing his weight off Tsuna. But instead of laying the raven teen once again on the floor the carbon copy rushed away at great speed.

"Wait!" Tsuna cried out at the disappearing figure. Smirking, Reborn tossed a small pill with great accuracy to his student's open mouth.

"G-ack!" Tsuna chocked as he swallowed the pill. Soon after, a flame flickered softly in his forehead, his eyes were a deep shade of orange (and had tears in them because of the near-choking) and his face was calm although somewhat disgruntled.

"And? Go after them already." Reborn said in a bored tone at the HDWM teen. Said brunet just glared at him before rushing after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere not too far away, Yamamoto was slowly getting to his feet. Next to him, the Tsuna copy— who Yamamoto decided to name 'Tuna' to avoid confusion— was staring at him in silence. Yamamoto soon noticed the fact that 'Tuna' had the tree topper he and Tsuna had bought.

"Oh, umm… could you please give that back?" Yamamoto asked, pointing at the star. 'Tuna' followed his gaze and then frowned. He shook his head as he hid the object behind his back and extended his free hand towards him.

Curious and not quite sure what did 'Tuna' want, Yamamoto extended his own arm forward. 'Tuna' broke into a gentle smile as he grabbed the baseball jock's hand.

Yamamoto couldn't help but blush. 'Tuna' looked a little too much like Tsuna (actually, they were pretty much identical). He felt a small tug and saw 'Tuna' looking at him, a small plead in his eyes.

'_Let's go' _His eyes seemed to say, innocently. Yamamoto blinked and had to resist the urge to comply.

"I-sorry but I need to get back…with that." The taller teen said, pointing at the star. 'Tuna' pouted. He looked up to the sky, as if hearing something and smiled. He tip-toed his way towards Yamamoto in a cute way and stood close to him.

Yamamoto was going to question his actions, when he heard a very distinctive sound. He whipped his head to the side in time to see a certain brunet rushing/flying his way. He felt a finger on his chest and he turned his head back to 'Tuna'.

'Tuna' closed the gap between them in one swift move, their lips connecting. Then, he quickly ran away.

Tsunayoshi saw red. That damned hell-sent (or Reborn-sent, same meaning anyway) creature had dared steal _his _Yamamoto's kiss?

Before, Tsuna's rational mind had time to understand what he had just thought, Tsuna charged. He chased his carbon copy and dealt with it fast. It wasn't too much of a fight as his copy ('Tuna') started turning orange again as he ran and when Tsuna landed his first smack (he wasn't _that _angry as too seriously want to hurt the other) he turned back to the orange blob he had been from the beginning.

HDW Tsuna picked his star from the orange blob, feeling weird it had been _someone _yet not quite so. He made his way back to Yamamoto and he smiled at him.

Finally, Tsuna's rational mind caught up and the teen felt his face heating up.

'_Do I really like Yamamoto that much?'_

* * *

The brunet in HDWM fiddled with the Christmas decoration in his hands in a musing silence. Yamamoto gulped as HDW Tsuna seemed to take a decision and taking a deep breath, faced the baseball player.

"Yamamoto…" Blazing orange eyes seemed to pierce him. Yamamoto felt nervous under that stare. He felt as if that stare could uncover his deepest secrets…or his deepest feelings for that matter. HDW Tsuna frowned slightly before speaking again, "No… Takeshi"

Hearing his first name in mouth of his secret love made Yamamoto blush hard. At that moment, he remembered the stolen kiss from earlier, which didn't help calm his fierce blush. "Y-yes?" Damn. It wasn't like him to be stuttering like that.

"…Takeshi I…" The decoration star danced within his twirling fingers. He looked down at it as a small blush made its way towards the serene brunet's cheeks. He looked back up, locking eyes with Yamamoto and started again: "Takeshi…I love you."

Yamamoto froze. Had Tsuna just…? Had he heard…? Had he really…? A weak smile formed on his lips.

"Please…" The HDW flame started flickering as the orange in Tsuna's eyes started fading away. A shade of nervousness and uncertainty started obscuring his eyes as he returned to his normal self.

"P-please g-go out with m-me-?" He ended the sentence in a dubious tone, no longer looking at Yamamoto's eyes. He had already started the confession, why not finishing the job before going into hiding? Yup, he was going to go into hiding as soon as this was over, rejection and all…and he was going to strangle Reborn for causing all this mess…And he was going to hold in his tears until he was completely alone. And also he was going to strangle Reborn and…

"Okay."

Tsuna raised his head in surprise in time to see Yamamoto's ecstatic face up close before he was suddenly hugged. Yamamoto laughed in relief.

"Wha-?" Tsuna started, but Yamamoto cut him.

"Tsuna, I love you."

"w-what do-do you m-mean?!" Tsuna said surprised.

"Hmm? That I love you?" Yamamoto answered and Tsuna continued his incoherent stuttering.

* * *

Slowly, Yamamoto managed to assure Tsuna that he wasn't kidding and a nervous —but smiling cutely—Tsuna was staring at the Christmas decoration in his hands. Yamamoto smiled tenderly at the face of his _boyfriend _—god it felt great finally saying it— and said:

"Tsuna, may I?" Tsuna tilted his head curiously muttering a small 'what?' Yamamoto grinned. "May I kiss you?"

And Tsunayoshi was bright red immediately, although he remained uncharacteristically silent.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto blinked, slightly concerned at the silence. He brought an arm to scratch the back of his head. "Haha, guess not?" He said nervously.

The small hint of dejection Tsuna detected on the other snapped him out of it. "T-t-that's not…"

"Hmm?" Tsuna was even redder and Yamamoto laughed softly in relief. "So I can?" Tsuna bent his head down, too embarrassed to look at the other. "Tsuna…"

He felt a hand softly pulling his chin and he let it. They were once again face-to-face and Yamamoto's face came closer. Tsuna closed his eyes as the gap closed and their lips met.

Yamamoto closed his eyes as he gave Tsuna a small peck on the lips. Smiling widely he rested his head on the nape of his neck for a moment, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the other.

After a couple minutes, Yamamoto once again realized they were out in the cold.

"Let's go home already, I'll see you off." Tsuna nodded happily and they walked to the Sawada residence.

Slowly, taking their time.

And foremost, enjoying each passing second they spent together, as a couple.

They did not kiss again but they held hands with utmost care, almost as if afraid the other would break and at the same time would escape from them.

Their hands were carefully hidden from any curious onlooker because Yamamoto was sure Tsuna was nervous. It didn't matter to him anyways. This moment, this gesture was for them and them alone.

* * *

"W-we're here already…"Tsuna said as he looked up at his house, a slight tone of resignation and disappointment in his voice.

"Looks like it." Yamamoto replied as he pressed the hand he held softly. Tsuna looked away, blushing and the baseball ace chuckled. He —unwillingly— released their hands and patted the other on the head.

"See ya Tsuna, and Merry Christmas!" Yamamoto whispered with a big smile. Before Tsuna could start protesting, he pressed his lips against Tsuna's in a sweet kiss. Tsuna squirmed a little as his _boyfriend _— gah! It still felt weird calling him that…— nibbled on his lower lip softly before pulling back.

"Merry Christmas…" Yamamoto repeated as he turned around. Before he could as much as give a step he felt a pair of hands grabbing his arm. "Tsuna?"

"S-stay for a little w-while please." Tsuna begged him, facing the ground. Yamamoto blinked at him before breaking into a grin.

"'M' kay" Yamamoto complied easily and the two of them, entered the residence.

* * *

"Pops! What are you doing here?" Yamamoto said surprised as Tsuna opened the door.

"Ahaha, Yo Takeshi! Tsuna-kun!" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi said as he saw the two teens entering the house. "Well, we were invited by Nana-san here." Nana waved at them briefly before going back to the kitchen to serve food for them. "She made a party for you and your friends!"

"Ah, really?" Takeshi said, still surprised. "And when was I supposed to know?"

"Nana-san called me, she said you two would be coming here first, so I went on ahead."

"I see, ahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully. At that moment they heard hurried footsteps and soon after all his guardians were on the hallways to greet them.

"Jyuudaime! Welcome back!" Said a certain Italian bomber, clearly ignoring the one accompanying his boss.

"Gyahaha, Lambo-sama greets you!" Lambo laughed from the arms of a flustered Chrome with a smiling Kyoko besides her.

"Good afternoon Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko said politely.

"B-Boss…" She stammered with a bow. Behind them, Ryohei grinned widely with Reborn perched on his shoulder.

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other briefly and then greeted the others back with enthusiasm. As they seated themselves on the living room —where the Christmas tree was — Lambo jumped down to join I-pin and Fuuta at the snack table.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, it was great being here, but we must leave already. Merry Christmas!" Kyoko said with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, Tsuna, it was great to THE EXTREME! EXTREME Christmas for you!" Ryohei said as they headed to the door. The remaining guardians heard them thank Nana and they left. A while later, Chrome suffocated a yawn and stood up.

"I think I must go too…Merry Christmas, Boss, everyone." The illusionist bowed at them and as she was turning around Gokudera spoke up:

"Oi, wait a second, I'll accompany you." He said nonchalantly as he started getting up. Chrome got flustered as she started shaking her head and hands.

"N-no t-thanks G-Gokudera-san, I'll be fine-"

"Tch, just let me accompany you, no big deal." Gkudera frowned at her. Chrome bit her lip, still uncomfortable.

"Haha, why not Chrome-chan?" Yamamoto smiled at her brightly and the girl got even more flustered at the attention.

"I don't want to be a bother…" She said quietly.

" Do you think I would offer to go with you if I thought it troublesome?" Gokudera asked and then he blushed a little as he muttered: "Besides, you're Family…"

The remaining guardians —the teenagers — stared at him in surprise.

"Gokudera's right Chrome! We're all family already aren't we?" Tsuna added with a warm smile.

"That's what family does!" Yamamoto added and at last, Chrome finally left with Gokudera ("I wish Jyuudaime and his family Merry Christmas, and your gift must arrive soon, don't worry!" was what he said and Tsuna was left alone as he muttered: "You didn't have to…").

* * *

Yamamoto and Tsuna then helped Nana and Tsuyoshi get the smaller —sleeping— kids to bed. Then the adults retired to keep talking and their kids were left alone in the living room.

"Geez, that Gokudera…I wonder what did he bought me…" Tsuna said tiredly. Yamamoto laughed, his boyfriend had kept thinking on that?

"Probably…" Yammoto started with a furrowed brow, trying to think of something. "Probably related to that Mafia-game we're in!"

"Hiie! No way!" Tsuna said, dreading already the gift. "You think he might have bought a gun?!"

"Hmm, perhaps." Yamamoto thought good-naturedly. "Ne, Tsuna what would you want as a gift?"

"Or something really expesive-! …Hmm? Don't worry about it Yamamoto."

"But I want to give you something!" Yamamoto pouted playfully and Tsuna sighed.

"Then I want a Takesushi Special."

"Come on Tsuna!" Yamamoto nudged the other on the stomach and said teen laughed.

"A Takesushi Special and some chocolates." Tsuna said firmly although joyfully. " How about you Yamamoto?"

"Hmmm….Hmmm…" Yamamoto hummed in thought. " I guess a box of chocolates also… haha! And I want you to call me Takeshi." The Rain guardian smiled mischievously at his stuttering Boss. "And the last thing is the most precious for me."

"Y-Yamamoto I-" Yamamoto stared at him. "I-I-"

"Ciaossu" Tsuna got interrupted by Reborn, who had suddenly appeared from the ceiling. Yamamoto grinned at the baby but Tsuna felt dread. Why was _he _here?

"Yo! Merry Christmas Kid!"

"Same. Anyways, want to play a game?" Reborn asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

'_NO! Not in this life, there's no way…' _Tsuna was thinking, but Yamamoto just said:

"Sure, why not?" Tsuna wanted to say _why _they shouldn't play but Reborn sent him a glare that prevented him from doing so. "So, which game is it?"

"The game is called…" Reborn said as he pulled out Leon-gun, the lock coming off with a '_click'_. "Russian Roulette."

"No! There's no way I'm playing that again!" Tsuna suddenly jumped up.

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna, this time there's no real bullets." Reborn smirked.

"Come on Tsuna, how bad can it really be?" Yamamoto said as he grabbed the chameleon-turned-gun and he played with the lock as Reborn explained the ruled to him.

"Sounds easy enough, so who'll start?" Yamamoto said with a smile and as Tsuna kept quiet he said: "Guess I'll start."

The baseball fan cocked to gun to his temple and once more took off the lock. His finger reached the trigger and a sudden dread filled Tsuna. He felt, no, he _knew _something was off. And without thinking he snatched the gun from his boyfriend. At the confused glance he received he answered:

"I-I think it's b-better I start…" Tsuna smiled weakly. He pressed the gun against his forehead and involuntarily pulled the trigger.

The gun went off and a bullet exited the mouth of the gun towards Tsuna. The unconscious brunet fell backwards and landed on the floor.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto sprung to his feet in alarm and rushed to him. He gently raised the brunet's head and saw with relief that his forehead was smooth, no bullet-hole on sight.

"Don't worry, he'll come to soon." Even as Reborn uttered those words Tsuna started to move. A flame spurt from his forehead as he opened now-orange eyes. He blinked as he focused on the raven's face, he then frowned and looked down at his hands, then at his innocent looking tutor. "You did it again." He accused him. "There _was _a real bullet inside…"

"I was talking about a bullet used for killing, there were none inside." Reborn replied and HDW Tsuna growled lowly. "Gotta go."

"Reborn!" Tsuna called as said baby disappeared once again on the ceiling. He sighed and soon let out a 'Ooff' as Yamamoto suddenly hugged him. "Takeshi?"

"I-I'm sure the kid would never attempt to really kill you but…" A calm Tsuna patted the other on the head. "For a sec there I was scared, haha a little stupid isn't it?"

"I don't think so…but I would appreciate if you let me stand up…-"

"But I don't want to let go" Yamamoto pouted playfully again before hugging the brunet harder and without a word raised the two of them to their feet.

"Takeshi…" Tsunayoshi started in a reprimanding voice but then chuckled amused. He sighed in exasperation and gave a quick peck on the other's cheek. Yamamoto smiled widely at the sudden boldness of the other and kissed him full on the lips.

"I'm really happy to see you Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he connected their foreheads. The brunet smiled and whispered a "me too." He let go of the other so they could sit back on the couch but something came flying and landed on said coach. It was a paper plane.

Raising an eyebrow Tsuna opened it to see a short message: 'Next to the tree, press the red button Dame-Tsuna.'

Both of them turned back and there indeed was a red button sticking out of the wall. Tsunayoshi approached it cautiously and curiously. He pressed a hand on it and instantly his flames started being consumed. He tensed up, but the decrease was small.

"Wow! Hahaha, you made that Tsuna?" Yamamoto suddenly said cheerfully. The HDW brunet turned to see his boyfriend looking at the Christmas tree.

'_Is this some kind of joke?'_ Tsuna thought as he saw every decoration —especially the star— shining a vivid orange, just like his flames. "My flames are feeding it." He observed and Yamamoto perked up.

"Seriously? Let me try!"

Soon enough, the tree was alit with orange and blue hues. The couple played with it for a while longer and then sat back down.

* * *

Nana and Tsuyoshi opened the door to the living room to tell them the Yamamoto were leaving but kept quiet at the sight.

Their kids were fast asleep on the coach, with Tsuna's head on the other's shoulder.

"Looks like someone is going to spend the night." Nana giggled softly, Tsuna shifted.

"If it's no problem…" Tsuyoshi said slightly worried.

"Don't worry!" Nana waved his worries. "I'll get out two extra futons, thankfully Reborn-chan bought more yesterday."

"No Nana I couldn't impose any longer-" Tsuyoshi started, but Nana waved him off once again. "You'll be coming tomorrow too anyway, so it's fine! But you must promise you'll help me get the kids to bed."

"Ahahaha, fine by me Nana…"

* * *

It was 25th in the night and they had all already had dinner and Nana had gone with Tsuyoshi to fetch a wine bottle from the latter's restaurant. The two teens were sitting once again in the living room, in front of the tree in an amiable silence.

* * *

"Amm, Yamamoto-"

"Takeshi."

"Eh?"

"Tsuna, I thought we had made that clear." Yamamoto glanced at him seriously, but with a smile.

"Er… T-T-Take…shi?"Tsuna stuttered out.

"Yes?" Said teen smiled smugly.

"…Here" Tsuna muttered as he thrust his hand to his _boyfriend _—still weird, still weird! Yamamoto held the small baseball themed decoration Tsuna had.

"Wow Tsuna! Thanks!" Yamamoto said as he admired the small decoration. He stood up to hang it and after he did, he drew something from his pocket and hung it too next to his.

"What's that?" Tsuna asked curiously as he drew nearer. He gaped at the new additions —more specifically, at the decoration next to the baseball one.

It was a fish. A nice and simple 'Tuna'.

"Seriously?" Tsuna said as he continued gaping. The tuna was just beside the baseball bat and ball —Yamamoto's decoration. Both shining alternately orange and blue, thanks to their flames that since yesterday had made the whole tree keep shining in those two colors.

"Merry Christmas, my love." He whispered as he hugged the other from the side.

"Merry Christmas Takeshi…"

"We're home!"

* * *

***Just want to clarify that I made up that word hehe…**

**Umm… I think I kinda failed with the 8072/ 7280 paring….but at least there was some 8027 fluff…wasn't there?**

**Anyways... that was all, hope you liked (Especially you IlYamaTsunali ;D) an reviews ad concrit is very much appreciated. Perhaps later I'll add an omake about Gokudera's gift...  
**

**Oh BTW... IlYamaTsuna7227li I really think you should make more challenges :3 It would be great!  
**

**Merry -early- Xmas and Happy New Year!  
**


End file.
